Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus *'Species': Asparagus *'Eye color': Amber *'Age': 8 (then he turned 9 in "Two Birthdays") 'Junior Asparagus ' is one of the main characters from VeggieTales, and one of the youngest. He is the great-nephew of Oliver, the grandson of Edmund Gilbert and Granny Asparagus, the great great great great great great grandson of Dave and the great great great great great great great great great grandson of Benjamin. Bio In his first appearance, Junior was five and watched a late night movie called Frankencelery and was scared because he thought he's real, but on his way to his bedroom and in bed, he kept claiming that he's not scared. Soon, Bob and Larry popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help Junior to show that no matter what happens, God is bigger than anything. Later, when Junior's birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny (because of his accent). However, after helping Bob, Larry, and Scooter's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Junior can be described as curious, courteous and, well, green. He is young and kind, though he can sometimes be impatient and do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother's cookies in Abe and the Amazing Promise. He always assumes his way is right, though ultimately he learns later when he takes advice from elders. Junior is also good friends with Annie, Percy and Laura, though he and Laura don't always agree with one another, like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Junior gets annoyed by Laura bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Junior decided to give his ticket to Laura. He also helped Laura's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up until he later discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. Sometime later, he and Laura also started a rumor that Alfred is a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Junior is also bullied by Gourdon, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow and red cap in a tilted direction. Sometimes, he doesn't wear a cap in some episodes, but since VeggieTales in the House, he does not wear his cap anymore. He also sometimes wears a red and white striped shirt. Filmography See his filmography Voice actors *Lisa Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Fun Facts *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Veggie Valley Grade School. *When Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice actor for Junior during the beginning of production for VeggieTales, Lisa Vischer asked her husband to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and the results were perfect, so Phil cast her as Junior. *Junior is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" he is five years old, though according to Ichabeezer in later episodes, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. Gallery Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Kids Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Category:Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Noah's Ark Category:LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Category:Leggo My Ego! Category:The Yodelnapper! Category:The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists